Nyan Cat
by MonitaWolfie
Summary: Yuri thinks the Nyan Cat is adorable but Wolfram thinks the cat-thing is anything else than that! And Conrad seems just to be in the way!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Nyan Cat

A brunette and handsome man made his way through the hallway with peaceful steps. It was a day like any other in the Demon Kingdom. But anyway the soldier wondered where Wolfram was. Yuri and Wolfram had gotten home from earth the other night but he had only seen Yuri. When he had asked Yuri where Wolf was he had just answered with a little chuckle that he wanted to eat in the bedroom instead. Conrad hadn't asked further but couldn't stop wondering why Wolfram all of a sudden hid from everybody. In fact no one had seen the prince since, so it wasn't only Conrad.

When he was outside of his king's bedroom he decided to check on Wolfram himself. He knocked on the door and he looked confused at the door, when all he heard was a: "Nyan?"

Slowly he opened the door at tilted his head inside. "Wolfram? Is that you making funny noises?"

To his relief it was a Wolfram who sat on the king sized bed. He held one hand on his head to support it and looked tired. He was still in the clothes from earth – a simple pair of jeans and a white T-shirt.

"May I come in for a second?" Conrad asked and opened the door a little more.

"Huh? Um… Nya-Yes you may." Wolfram said confused. He shook his head and lay down on the giant pillows.

While Conrad entered the room he heard Wolfram mumble.

"Nyan ~ nyan ~ nyan…"

"What are you saying Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked at his brother and slid his hand over his forehead. Conrad sat down on the bed next to Wolfram.

"Stupid Yuri!" Wolfram grunted and sat up.

"Want to tell me why Yuri is stupid again, why you're hiding in your bedroom and what kind of sounds it is that you're saying?" Conrad said with a smile obviously not taking the situation seriously.

Wolfram looked away and slid his hand roughly through his hair, like saying that it was nothing special – just go away, stupid Weller.

When Conrad didn't make any signs of leaving and the silence began to irritate the blond, Wolfram rolled his eyes and began to tell his half brother what bothered him.

oOo **On Earth two days ago** oOo

"Hey Wolf, I have something to show you!" Yuri said on the other side of the locked door.

"Yuri, god damn it, I'm on the toilet!" Wolfram shouted back. Did the wimp not have any manners?

"Hurry up! I can't wait to show it to you." Yuri said and left Wolfram alone to finish.

When Wolfram was washing his hands he suddenly heard a weak sound - probably coming from Yuri's room. _What the hell is it the wimp wants to show me? Oh well, it's nice that we can hang around each other like this..._

He finished washing his hands and went out of the toilet, happy that his fiancé paid him some attention for a change.

"Oh, there you are." Yuri said and turned off the video so he could start it over. "Come and sit. It's the most adorable thing in the world!"

Impatiently Wolfram sat down on the chair on front of the computer. And then Yuri started the video.

_The screen was black but a cute sound of bells played first. Suddenly a night sky appeared and a cat popped up. The cat had a pink square as body. It looked like candy or maybe a weird donut, and out from its butt came an undulating rainbow. The cat was supposed to sing NYAN-NYAN-NYAN-NYAN-NYAN-NYAN-NYAN-NYAN for three and a half minut. _

Only 30 seconds in the video, Wolram looked at Yuri who just jumped around in the room smiling like the cat was the most amazing thing in the world. ADORABLE? How could someone like THAT?

"Well, I think I've seen enough." Wolfram said and rose from the chair. He went to the bed just near the computer and lay down. He was so tired even though it was only in the middle of the day and the sun was in the middle of the sky.

"I thought you said cats go MEOW MEOW?" Wolfram said. "... and PLEASE TURN OFF THAT THING, IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

oOo **Back to Conrad and Wolfram** oOo

"Then Yuri said that cats go meow meow, but that this cat goes nyan nyan. I don't get that! Then I said that our cats go BAA BAA, but then he said that sheep go BAA BAA. Then I said it was stupid and that meow meow is from a zomosagor dragon and…"

Wolfram was not allowed to say more because Conrad quickly covered his brother's mouth with a hand to calm the boy down.

"I don't get it know…" He honestly said.

Pushing his brother's hand away Wolfram took a deep breath and continued: "The wimp played that crazy song all the time! He even listens to it here! Haven't you heard it? He has this… iPod I think… And then he can listen to it none stop. Also he listened to it last night and he actually fell asleep to it!"

Conrad simply nodded.

"And now that stupid melody is on my brain! I can't get it out. I even go nyan nyan sometimes! In the end, I might as well become a nyan nyan cat – well that's what happens in my nightmares. I go nyan nyan crazy…" Wolram said and looked around. "I can even hear it now... Nyan ~ nyan ~ nyan..."

"Does your body become a square donut as well?" Conrad said with a chuckle.

oOo **At dinner table** oOo

Yuri looked at his god father with a confused glare. So did the others at the table as well.

It was the ex-queen who broke the silence and the others' curiosity. "Conrad, sweet heart, what has happened to your beautiful face?" Tseri asked her son with a concerned facial expression.

Conrad had a huge bruise on his right cheek. With a smile that more looked like an evil grin, he moved his eyes at Yuri.

With a fake chuckle he said: "Well, as you know, Wolfram's still in his room because he has gotten… Nyan nyan, I suppose you can say. It's a disease so don't disturb him because he tense to become more aggressive than usual."

Yuri looked down on his plate. Suddenly he felt really full.

"Where's Gwendal?" Günter asked to change the subject.

oOo **Gwendal's office** oOo

"Nyan-nyan-nyan-n-n-n-nyan-nyan…"

Gwendal sat on his bed knitting while he played the nyan cat song over and over on the iPod.

End ~ end ~ end!

Please R&R^_^

Sometimes it can be difficult to define if the story you wrote is funny or not. Sometimes the idea can be very good in your head, but then when it comes down on paper… Yeah, but I hope this made you laugh a little though!

BYE! 3

~ MonitaWolfie


End file.
